


Mother

by LocalPostman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gothic, Horror, Literature, Mild Gore, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPostman/pseuds/LocalPostman
Summary: This was an assignment I had to do for my English class. I scored an 100% on it so I though I should share! This is a gothic literature type story, it is about on how a young boy got led down a dark path by "Mother" and how this event still scares him as an adult.
Kudos: 2





	Mother

Mother  
The sky had cried droplets of fire last night. The clouds overhead crowded the sun, causing the earth to shrivel and squish under my boots. It was cold, but at least it wasn't as cold as Mother's gloved hand. Its grip was strong as it led me through the abandoned park. The further we went through the park, the darker it got. The trees were laced with spider webs and the ground crunched with each step. Many crows flew above us- it was a murder- but their squawking was soon silenced with a wave of Mother’s long fingers. I never quite understood how Mother had this ability to control whatever it wished, “Mother how are you able to-” my sentence was cut off by the same gesture. Mother was able to silence me as fast as those crows.  
We had walked for what seemed like hours. I did not know what Mother wanted but it was leading me far from home. I call Mother an it -not to be rude- but because there was nothing else you could call this creature. Its long fallen jaw, hollowed out eyes, and it’s ghostly skin was of comfort to a child like me. Before I could finish my thought Mother stopped us in a clearing, it was surrounded by thin, brittle trees. Mother dug up a large chest, it was filled with strange objects. A jar with thick red liquid, material that looked like dried leather, balls made of jelly, and animal skulls. I was told where to place the objects, each had to go in a specific place or else I would be punished. I couldn't bear another lashing, the last one had left large scars on my arms and back. I stumbled through the leaves and placed down each object where Mother had told me. Well not told, Mother never spoke to me. It was a silent gesture of the head. It told me what to do. I had picked up the jar filled with the red slop, grabbed a large paint brush, and started to paint the ground. Each painting I’ve done had always looked the same, circle, then star in the middle, then another circle around it. This time however Mother told me to change it. A line leading from each object to a circle in the middle. While painting, large chunks started to splash out of the jar, something that looked like a piece of intestine, then a tooth.  
After all my red paint was gone Mother instructed me to stand in the middle of the horrifying painting that was crafted from the chunky liquid. I never liked these types of ceremonies, I felt myself grow weaker with each one, but Mother promised me that if I was able to complete this one I'd meet Father. Father was rarely talked about, it seemed that Mother almost feared him. I came to wonder why Mother was so frightened by him, Father couldn't have been that scary. I refrained from asking about him, it seemed like a delicate subject.  
Soon the ceremony was going to begin, I waited anxiously as creatures arrived. There were some of them I recognized, others not so much.  
Each wore a long black robe, black leather gloves, and a black veil to cover their faces. Some wore plague doctor masks, while others had the faces of animals. None spoke, the only noise that could be heard was the soft rustle of trees, even that was quiet. I stood in the clearing surrounded by the figures, they seemed impatient while waiting for the Arrival of Father. Before the ceremony started Mother handed me a small bronze bell. I turned towards Mother and it looked at me with something similar to pity. I felt no motherly warmth from its gaze this time. My child-like mind could not understand why.  
As soon as the bell rang the ceremony would start and I would have to bear the burden of remaining pure. A few hours had passed but then the Bing...Bing..Bing…of a bell had sounded. The bell was rung. The creatures around me had started to shift in anticipation. Each awaited the Arrival of Father. My knees struggled to keep me balanced, my hands shook violently as the bell jingled within my grasp. The plants around me started to wilt and decay as my head pounded. The murder of crows from before started to drop from the sky, landing as heaps of decayed mush. The form of a man was created from the dead birds and earth, first formed bones, then muscle, soon flesh. My legs gave out as soon as his hair finally manifested, my entire body shook as it hit the ground. A horrifying sound escaped my lips as I trembled in the clearing. Before my vision left me I saw the creature that I had summoned. What a vile one.  
My eyes shot open as I finally came to. I looked to my left, it was my wife sleeping beside me. I had that dream again didn't I? Why did that dream continue to haunt me, it was there ever since childhood. I got up and went to ground myself, a cup of coffee will do. While I went through my normal routine, the image of what happened was still lingering. I tried my best to forget but the events were too realistic for it to pass. I made my way back upstairs to grab my coat before leaving the house, as I was putting it on in front of my mirror I saw a figure in the reflection behind me. Its stretched jaw, hollowed out eyes, and it’s paper white skin was familiar to me. The outstretched gloved hand held something, it was a small bronze bell. Mother.


End file.
